A Changed Dillon
by gg-ghgrl775
Summary: Dillon has changed a lot since he first came to town, and this is Georgie's feelings on the new Dillon.


The scene opens and Georgie is sitting at a table at Kelly's thinking about Dillon, how much he's changed and how much their relationship has changed.

_He's changed so much since I met him, the Dillon I met was funny, goofy, a little odd, but good odd, and he related everything to movies and films. I loved that about him. _

_He's different now, all business oriented and cold. I can't help but think that he's turning into one of those Quartermaine's with no heart, just the cold business type. _

_We have been through so much together; I just miss the old Dillon. The one who helped me show Maxie that I wasn't just the little sister she could push around. The one who showed me what love is, and how to experience it to the fullest. The one who protected me from anything; I always felt so safe with him. He wasn't the strongest of toughest guy around, but he knew what I needed and protected me from whatever I needed protection from. _

_I wouldn't mind this change if it was what he truly wanted, but I honestly don't think this is. Dillon is struggling through something and he's turning into something that he would never want to become. If the old Dillon ever heard that he would turn into what he has become he wouldn't believe it, and he would fight it all the way. _

_Dillon is supposed to be different, that is what he was made to be, with his goofy hairstyles, and his weird clothes always talking about movies. Dillon was made to be a director; no one has an eye for this business like he does. He looked at everything, like it was being seen through a camera. _

_I don't know maybe I'm being selfish, but I just want what is best for him. I still love him, but it's different now; everything's different. _

**Flashback:**

Dillon opens the door to a barn and looks around, "Looks good, come on" he says ushering me in.

I walk in, "Okay, so occasionally you've been a bit bizarre"

"I'd prefer quirky" he says shutting the door.

"But making me duck down in the back of a greasy truck!" I say with annoyance.

"You were a natural" he says calmly, moving to the back of the barn, checking to make sure no one has seen us.

"Look, if we're running from my dad, this is not going to happen. Do you remember the last time?"

"The last time your dad was able to track us, because he could track Kyle's bike, we're not leaving a trace today."

"So what are we supposed to do? Stay here until you know, school starts, yeah that'll go over great with Mac"

"Georgie will you just shut up a second?

"I cannot believe you just told me to shut up! I'm not some rag doll just for you to throw around, and tell me what to do…" Dillon then grabs my head and kisses me, thinking it will all turn out like I the movies. I push him off of me, and he is stunned "What was that? What are you doing? You're supposed to you know like fight it for maybe a second, and then go all weak, and…" "I'm not some actress in a movie Dillon, this is real and I am mad!"

**End Flashback:**

_That was Dillon always relating everything to movies, that's how he saw the world, as a movie. Of course, my anger quickly dissolved when I realized we were there and he had done things so I wouldn't be killed. Now Dillon relates everything to business, flow charts, and meetings. He even lied to the press, about Lulu's pregnancy and how that came about. I was really mad about that one, not the whole Lulu getting pregnant thing, I'm over that, but that he would lie like that to everyone, because his family put out faulty condoms. _

_I do still love Dillon, no matter what happens I think I will always love him. God, I remember the first time he told me he loved me; he related that to a movie too._

**Flashback:**

"If I didn't have you, I'd be completely and totally alone. If I didn't have you I wouldn't have had that great night in the motel room, where we stayed up and talked about books and movies, and life, and it was amazing, and I wouldn't have had that kiss at your house that just… I wouldn't have had anybody to think about while the fireworks were going off on the 4th of July. Being with you, Georgie is so much better than being anywhere else in the world, even if it's in this barn; just because I'm with you."

"I love you…cue the music, sweep the camera, full out…I love you!"

**End Flashback:**

_That was one of the best moments of my life, and I do still fell the same way about Dillon, I love the new Dillon just as much as I loved the old Dillon. I love him because that heart, which I fell in love with, is still inside of him somewhere. He has the biggest heart, and I know deep down that someday he will make it back in touch with himself, but I guess right now he just needs to take a little journey getting there. I'll wait for Dillon and help him through this phase no matter how long it lasts._

Author's note: This is the first time I have written a General Hospital Fan fiction, and I hope everyone liked it. I am a Dillon and Georgie supporter, through it all. This is a little angst-y, but I just wanted to write how I thought Georgie is feeling through all that is going on. I'm not sure what the rating should be so I'm rating it T. As always, I love reviews good, or bad.

Disclaimer: I don not own General Hospital, or any of the characters, I am writing this for enjoyment purposes only.


End file.
